


Not Worth It

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Block B
Genre: Gun Violence, Nillili Mambo AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot about Yukwon in the Nillili Mambo MV, might turn into a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worth It

Yukwon had been in bad places before, it was a hazard of working with Jiho, but this was one of the worst. A gun only a few inches from his eye, in a deadlock with what looked to be a rival gangster. To make everything worse, the gun he held was completely untested. He had bought it from an arms dealer only a few hours ago and he had no idea if the gun was loaded, or if it would jam.

He managed to keep a nonchalant expression on his face and kept his body relaxed. The complete opposite taking place in his mind, he ran through every possible option and a few impossible ones just to be sure. Few looked promising, less were possible. 

So he motioned for Jiho and Kyung to leave, the leader's hand trailing around his waist. As soon as they were gone, Yukwon pulled the trigger and simultaneously prayed to any and every god that the gun would fire. 

If they heard him they obviously took pleasure in his suffering. The gun gave a telltale click and nothing happened. Yukwon couldn't stop the suprised look that crossed his face, fully expecting to be shot between the eyes. 

And apparently those gods had a sense of mercy, as the gangsters opted to beat him to a pulp with their guns instead of shooting him. He lost count of how many times they hit him and it was a blessing when they finally got bored and left. 

Yukwon just lay on the ground for a moment, trying to focus on anything but the pain that was radiating from most of his being. Then he pulled himself to his feet, groaning as he braced himseft against the table. They would go after Jiho and the diamonds now, that much he was sure of. He had to warn them. So he checked the pistol and it's twin, making sure both were loaded and would shoot. 

He stumbled down the street after Jiho and Kyung, guns strapped securely to his thighs. People stared at the obvious gangster that half stumbled and half ran down the street, whispering to eachother. Yukwon had to roll his eyes and spit a glob of blood at one such woman for her to move out of his way, she shrieked and ran from him. He continued on his way after that.

The gangsters had cornered Jiho and the rest of their group at the top of an abandoned building, demanding the diamonds back at gun point. Then they fell, two gun shots echoing in the remaining men's ears. Jiho grinned when he saw who their savior was, Yukwon couldn't help but smile back tiredly. He replaced the pistols and dropped to his knees, the adrenaline leaving him tired and sore. The others fussed over him, particularly Jiho, until he pushed them away and motioned to the case that sat a few feet away. 

Once again, Jiho grinned. He pulled open the case, fully expecting to see two huge diamonds. Only to be greeted by empty velvet impressions. The leader flew into a rage, he pulled a gun from the depths of his coat and waved it at his subordinates. 

They scattered, partly out of fear and partly out of habit. Jiho continued yelling as Yukwon retreated to a safe distance, sat on the ground and settled against a wall. He let his eyes close and took deep breaths, letting Jiho's anger run it's course.

This totally hadn't been worth it.


End file.
